


Episode 3: Still Not Out Of My System

by tarrysmith



Series: The Dubious Adventures Of The Unholy Three [3]
Category: Loki of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Romance, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:17:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarrysmith/pseuds/tarrysmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They make me write these...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 3: Still Not Out Of My System

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? I love writing these stories!  
> Let me know if you like it, thanks for reading. And as always, enjoy!

Still Not Out Of My System

“So, we’re agreed then, right?” Natasha asked.

“Yes,” Clint said resignedly. “It’s what we both want. What we both NEED.”

They were seated on the couch in their living room, having the final discussion about a subject that had become an obsession for the both of them over the last several months. They had gone round and round about it, each taking turns defending both sides of the argument, and all its iterations, but they had finally come to a decision together, and it felt good to finally have it settled.

“Now, we just have to convince him,” Clint sighed.

“Oh, I think I have a way to persuade him,” Natasha purred. “Don’t you worry about that!”

“OK, but so how do we get him here?” Clint wondered. 

“Good point. He always just seems to know when we want - or need – him…”

And, as always, suddenly, he was just - there.

He stood there, his head cocked a little, as if listening to something. “Something’s different this time,” he said. “What is it, my loves?”

“Yes,” said Natasha, patting the seat on the couch between her and Clint. “We want to ask you something. Come sit down.”

Loki joined them on the couch. Natasha took his hand in hers, interlacing their fingers. After a moment, Clint took his other hand (he didn’t interlace fingers), and rested their clasped hands on his thigh.

Natasha placed her free hand on Loki’s cheek, caressing gently. She turned his face towards her and looked him in the eye. ”We want you to move in with us,” she said hopefully. “Come live here.”

Loki looked shocked. “Oh, l don’t think that’s a very good idea, my darlings.”

“But Loki,” Natasha said plaintively, “I love you!”

Loki almost couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Clint say quietly, “Yeah, I love you, too.” Loki turned to look at Clint. “You do?” he asked, with a funny tone to his voice. Clint just nodded.

“We want to please you, Loki,“ Natasha said. “This time it’s about you. Come to bed with us.” She climbed onto Loki’s lap, straddling him, and tried to figure out the fastenings of his armor. “A little help here,” she said frustratedly.

Loki made a by now familiar gesture, and suddenly all three of them were naked on the bed in the next room. Their positions being roughly the same, Clint and Loki tipped over onto their backs, Natasha managed to remain upright, still straddling Loki’s hips. His cock was stiffening, beginning to nudge her ass. “That works,” she said smugly.

She leaned forward to kiss him, licking her tongue along the closed seam of his lips. He opened for her, and she swirled her tongue in his mouth, and they both moaned. She began working her way down his body, kissing and sucking as she went, until she ended up between his thighs, his massive cock bobbing in her face. She took him in her hand, stroking lazily, then brought him to her mouth. She licked around the sensitive head, then took him as deep in her throat as she could, making up the rest by using her hand. She hummed low in her throat as she pleasured him. He gripped her hair gently in both fists, urging her to go faster and a little deeper, and he whispered, “Oh Natasha, ohhhh.”

For his part, Clint was stroking Loki’s chest gently, nestling his cheek in the crook of Loki’s neck. He pressed his mouth against Loki’s ear.

“I’m not gay,” Clint murmured, “but somehow when we’re all together, we’re just three people who are absolutely dynamite in bed together, who totally fulfill each other. I just want to help pleasure you in any way I can …” He pressed his mouth to Loki’s, kissing him passionately. Loki was so surprised that his mouth popped opened as he gasped. Clint seized the advantage and plunged in his tongue, tangling it with Loki’s. Loki raised one hand and smoothed it over Clint’s hair, and held him close. He felt Clint’s cock stiffening against his thigh.

Natasha had a hand to her core, pleasuring herself while she pleasured Loki with her other hand, mouth, and tongue, and Clint was rubbing his hard-on against Loki’s leg while he continued to plunder his mouth. Loki grasped Natasha’s hair gently and pulled her up. His cock left her mouth with a little popping sound.

“My love, have you ever pleasured two men with your body simultaneously?” he asked.

She smirked. “You should know, you were there,” she said cheekily.

“No, I wasn’t speaking of using your mouth, dearest,” Loki said gently.

She looked deep into his eyes, seeing his deep arousal. “No, I’ve not ever done that,” she said, sounding a little apprehensive. “But I would like to try.”

“We will need to prepare you,” Loki said. “Clint, l am going to pleasure her, and while I do, you need to ready her.”

“Hmmm,” Clint agreed, rolling to the side and getting a bottle of lube out of the bedside table drawer. 

Loki grasped her hips, pulling her up so that her moist folds were over his mouth. “Silver tongue, my love,” he said, and began to demonstrate.

As Loki ran his tongue up and down her slit, stopping to lavish attention on her sensitive clit, Clint began readying her rear entrance, using lube to insert first one finger, then two, and then finally three, gently stroking and stretching, readying her for penetration. “She’s ready,” he whispered.

Natasha was moaning and twitching, her climax coming closer. Loki grasped her hips, moving her down and thrusting his length into her woman’s entrance in one smooth motion. “Ohhhh…” Natasha sighed. Loki held her still, impaled upon his cock, and met Clint’s eyes. “Now,“ he said.

Clint moved behind Natasha, positioning himself at her rear entrance. He took himself in his hand and gently inserted just the head. Slowly he pushed home, pausing every inch to allow her to adjust. When he was finally fully seated, he let out a groan.

Natasha whimpered; the fullness was overwhelming. The two men could feel each other through her thin walls, and the sensation of sliding against each other was almost too much for any of them to bear.

“Natasha,” Loki said, brushing her hair back off her forehead, “you need to be in control. Clint and l will remain as still as we can while you move.”

Clint bit his lip. ”I will remain still as long as I can, but I can’t help feeling that at some point, I’m going to lose control and just fuck your ass hard.”

“Oh guys, this is almost too much,” Natasha breathed, but she began moving, feeling both men’s cocks sliding in and out of her holes. Loki reached a hand between them and flicked his thumb over her clit, and she sucked in air between her teeth.

“Oh my god oh my god,” Clint was muttering.

“My dearest, dearest loves,” Loki was crooning. 

“Loki… Clint…” Natasha was chanting their names over and over.

All three of them were hurtling towards completion; Loki spared a random thought to which of the three of them would come first. Natasha was still doing the majority of the moving, rocking her pelvis in order to work both of them. Clint’s hands were gripping her hips hard enough to leave bruises, teeth clenched, eyes shut tight. “Unh… unh…” he grunted. Both Natasha and Loki could feel the instant he lost control. He began thrusting wildly, erratically, causing Natasha to bounce forward onto Loki with each movement. With a wordless cry he gave one last thrust, coming hard, shooting deep into Natasha’s ass. “Oh my god,” he groaned, pulling out and rolling off his lovers. Wanting to stay connected, he turned on his side, pressing against them, tangling one hand in Loki’s long, black hair, and the other in Natasha’s tousled red mop. 

Loki knew that he was rapidly approaching what would be one of the most mind and body consuming orgasms he had ever experienced. He knew Natasha was almost there as well, and he was determined to hold himself off until he had brought her to her own intense pleasure. He cupped her face in his free hand, pulling it down to his, thrusting his tongue into her mouth, kissing her passionately. He put his mouth near her ear, using his warm-honey voice seductively, as he softly said, “You are so beautiful, and you are bringing me such mind-numbing pleasure, my love. I am going to come inside you so hard my head will spin. But first, dearest, I need you to come for me.” He began rocking his hips under her, thrusting hard and fast, flicking her clit faster and faster with his thumb. “Come for me, my Natasha. Let me see your ecstasy.”

She screamed as her orgasm hit, grinding down against Loki, her walls clenching hard around his cock. It went on and on, and he knew she was having multiples.

As she was finishing, Loki gave himself permission to let go, and he pulled her down on himself hard, impaling her, coming and coming and hot jets shooting deep inside her totally filling her.

And he rolled her off himself and pulled her against his right side, and he pulled Clint into his left side. And he tightened his arms around their shoulders until it almost hurt. And he pressed his lips against Natasha’s temple in a tender kiss, and then did the same to Clint. And tears leaked from his eyes, and rolled silently down his cheeks. And, “I love you. I love you,” he whispered brokenly.

And Natasha said, “Me?”

And he said, “Yes.”

And Clint said, “Me?”

And he said, “Yes.”

And Clint said, “So you won’t leave us. You’ll come live with us.” And it was a statement, not a question.

And Loki whispered, “Yes.”

And Natasha sighed in relief.

And as they all three fell asleep, Loki held them as if he would never let them go.

And for the first time in a very long time, he felt accepted, valued, and loved.

And he knew he had come home at last.

The End


End file.
